


quiet motions

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After years of pining for his uncle, Jin finally breaks under the weight of his emotions. Something new blossoms between uncle and nephew in turn.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	quiet motions

What had changed? What has finally pushed him over the edge? 

Maybe it was the seasons changing, it was easier to lay low in the winter, to sleep, pretend that nothing ever changed. 

But when spring came around, it felt as though all of the feelings he had buried deep in the soil when it was still soft had blossomed into something new. Something bigger. Something he couldn’t ignore anymore. 

“Your posture is off,” he felt his uncle’s firm grip on his arm, only now he stopped shaking, “Jin… what’s wrong? You seem distracted today.” 

“... I…” 

Don’t want to talk about it? 

“Jin,” his voice was firm, but gentle, “Tell me what’s going on.” 

Shouldn’t he be happy? After all these years he could finally be honest, he could finally speak freely if he would only take the leap. 

“Uncle… I…” 

He felt his uncle’s hands gently cup his face. It had been years since he had last done it. All these years he had been a great teacher, taught him how to control his emotions and not let the world know how he felt. But he wanted them to know; he wanted the world to know, he wanted his uncle to know. 

“... I can’t do this anymore.” 

There was a shadow of worry rushing over his uncle’s features, “I always worried about pushing you too hard… when all I want is the best for you.” 

They were only inches apart now, every wipe of his thumbs left a sensation that made Jin want to cry out. It made him want to finally break and just let himself feel. 

“Is there something wrong with me…?”, it was almost a whisper, but Shimura was so close there was no pretending that he didn’t hear him. 

“Oh… no, why are you saying that? You haven’t done anything wrong,” was he too harsh with him? Maybe he just hadn’t noticed it. He was firm, yes, but only because he cared about the boy. 

“Then why don’t you love me?”

It felt as if something broke inside of Jin, he couldn’t hold back anymore, “Everything I’ve done… for you to notice me… you just… ignored it all.” 

All these nights he fell asleep on his shoulder, when he drank a little too much to be a little braver, leaning in closer - all these nights he heard his uncle sneak past his room when he moaned his name so sweetly, begging him for his affections. 

Why was it never enough?

“I’ve loved you for so long. Why is that not enough for you?” 

Shimura was stunned, but he didn’t back away. No matter how ignorant he appeared, it was hard to pretend that he didn’t know what Jin was doing. Of course he knew, he was a young man once, a long long time ago. He knew how it felt to long for someone else. He longed for someone right now, in fact.

Their lips touched and he pulled his nephew closer. He felt the shock, he felt the relief. Slowly, Jin eased into the kiss, became more eager to feel. 

Even though it was hard to pull back, he had to break the kiss, gazing at his misty eyed nephew lovingly, “... you’re everything I have left in this world Jin. I was afraid that I would lose you if I’d be honest about my feelings. I know, I’ve always known… but I thought it was a passing fancy.” 

“Because I’m young?” 

“...” 

“I love you, I always loved you and I want you. Nothing will ever change that… please.”, with shaking hands, Jin guided his uncle's hands between his legs, “, I want to be yours.” 

Ever since he had first heard him moan his name, begging for his cock, he has wondered how his nephew’s body felt wrapped around him. His fingers grew wet from just lightly touching his entrance. 

“...get undressed.” There was a low murmur in his voice, something that made Jin shudder with anticipation. Who was he to disobey his uncle’s wishes? Jin stripped bare and felt a heat flush consume every rational thought in his brain. He had never shown another man his body, let alone the man he had been longing for for years now. Was something wrong with him? He felt his gaze linger on his form, but once his eyes met his uncle’s, he felt his face light up. 

There were many things in this world he didn’t understand. Not because he was wilfully ignorant, no, it was because he was still so young. Still, he understood the way that his lord, his lover, looked at him. 

It pierced his heart, it made him want to cry. It was love. 

“Beautiful…”, he sunk to his knees, pulling the younger man’s body closer. Jin’s body had a sweet, thick scent. It tasted a little salty, but it was so soft to the touch. He kissed his stomach, felt him shudder, he traced his body with his lips and tongue. 

“U-Uncle…”, once his tongue slipped between his lips he knew there was no going back, he wanted to feel him, he would scream it out so all the world would hear it. 

“Mhm.”, everything about this boy was sweet, from the way he moaned, to his soft large breasts and the way his juices his own body created tasted. His lips closed around his swollen clit before he began sucking on it, his fingertips teasing his entrance. 

Jin whimpered, he didn’t know how to respond. Where he had been so brave earlier he suddenly felt nervous. 

“Are you alright? Do you like this?” 

“I-I do… b-but… I… my legs…” 

“Come, lie down,”, he spread out Jin’s kimono and waited for the younger man to get comfortable, “Let me take care of you, I made you wait long enough.” Gently, he lifted his legs up and placed them on his shoulders, he spread Jin’s swollen lips and began licking from his clit down to his entrance where he lingered for a while. His thumb pressed down on Jin’s sweet spot, moving in circular motions while his tongue slid deep inside him.

“P-please, go s-slower…”, he wanted to enjoy this feeling, but maybe he was just too sensitive. Shimura was already so gentle… held him as though he was the most precious good in the world. 

“You taste so good… you have no idea how hard it was to hold back all this time. You have no idea how much I want you… how much you made me want you.”, there was something animalistic to his lust. He was gentle, but he devoured Jin. He sucked on his clit so greedily he was sure he’d be sore the next day, his fingers pressed against a spot that Jin didn’t even know existed inside him. 

There was no way he could plead him to be gentler now, they had taken the step down a path of no return and Jin loved it. He loved every second of it. 

“Come for me. Let me hear you beg for my cock again, like you always do when you come.” 

There was no reason to be ashamed but he felt tears cloud up his eyes. Why did he have to bring it up now? He spoke in near delirium, “P-Please f-fuck me Lord Shimura, I want you so bad, please… please I want you to fuck me till I’m pregnant with your baby.” 

Suddenly his fingers moved faster, he pressed down on that weird, sensitive spot harder. He didn’t even pull back when Jin came all over him. 

“Now everyone will know that you are mine and I am yours,” Shimura chuckled, pressing a kiss on his nephew’s cheek, “I love you, Jin.” 

“I love you too.” 

But Jin wanted to prove it. He sat up, despite his body still violently shaking and pushed Shimura’s kimono aside till he gazed at his fully exposed cock. It was large, thicker at the bottom, but still beautifully shaped. His scent was intoxicating, Jin was barely able to grasp his cock firmly with one hand. Their eyes met, Jin began moving his hand with gentle strokes, he couldn’t wait to feel his uncle’s fat cock stretch his tight hole to the point he’d be scared of being torn in half, but that had to wait, he wanted to make him feel good too. 

The more he moved his hand, the more his uncle moaned unabashedly. He tried to restrain himself, but he began slowly moving in the same rhythm as Jin. 

“There’s something coming out already...”, curiously Jin touched the tip of it with his tongue, licking off what he had to offer. It made him shudder, he wanted more. 

“Jin go slower - …”, there was no stopping him, he eagerly began sucking his uncle’s cock. He was so thick and firm, he tasted so good. Feeling his nephew’s thick lips wrap around him made him love the boy even more, it made him want him even more. Fill him up till it spilled out, watch his expression change as lust took over his mind. 

“My… sweet, sweet Jin…” 

He moaned with his uncle’s full length in his mouth, making him shudder, releasing a bigger load of precum right in the back of his throat. Jin began fingering himself again, he was so impatient even though he was the one to initiate the blowjob. Their eyes met again. 

I want you so bad, I want you now. 

“Let me take over.”

The younger man shook his head. He would please him; he would make sure to do his best. Feeling his clit rub between the tips of his fingers made him moan harder against his uncle. Shimura inhaled sharply and began rocking his hips against Jin’s face. 

More, more… 

Feeling his teeth grind against his member should have been frightening, but he trusted Jin with his life. No, instead it made him feel good, so good he wanted more. 

Jin squealed in surprise, feeling his uncle reach even deeper down his throat. How was that even possible? At this point all he could feel was his thick cock slide up and down his insides, all while inhaling his thick scent. His uncle had always smelled warm, there was something reassuring about his scent. It was something he had always loved, but the familiar embrace of his childhood quieted down when he noticed that the scent that lingered in his nostrils every time he embraced the other man made him so incredibly wet. Jin longed for him, with heart and soul. 

He lost himself in the feeling, in the warmth of his lover’s gentle touch. Bliss was feeling his hand run through his hair, the soft murmur of his voice while he praised him… more, more. 

But suddenly Shimura pulled back. 

“Close your eyes.”

He suddenly felt something warm drip down on his face; like warm summer rain, his cum began to cover Jin’s face. They lingered like this for a while, Jin wasn’t sure what Shimura saw, but he felt his tongue eagerly search for his own. 

“I made such a mess out of you. Let me clean you up.”, his tongue was so warm and skilled, it touched every spot that was sensitive to the sensation of another person’s love. 

Soft curves, his tongue drew soft curves and lines around Jin’s hard nipples, he sucked on them while they gazed at each other. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shimura kisses the spot where the little bird in Jin’s chest flapped its wings the hardest, “I love you so much.” 

With soft motions, he positioned his nephew on his side, lifted his leg to open him wide, “Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes… please. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” 

Neither of them could when they were honest. Slowly, he slid into Jin, stretched and filled him. Their lips locked, their tongues touched, rubbed against each other. Jin felt his uncle hold him in place, spread him open so he could thrust into him harder. Even though he thrust hard, he moved slow, it was his gentleness that drove him crazy. 

Tears began trickling down his cheeks, but he was rewarded with a kiss for every tear. 

Their lips locked gently while Shimura moved harder, he felt Jin’s walls move around him. Opening, closing. His sweet little boy was so eager to make him cum, with every fiber of his body he was begging him to come inside him. 

“You feel so good inside me…”, it was hard to speak between the kisses, Shimura just wouldn’t stop - unless he gasped for air. 

“You’re mine, Jin.” 

He wanted to say something, he really did, but he could only moan in reply. Yes, he was. He belonged to Lord Shimura and only him. 

“More… more…”, Jin moaned into their kisses, nearly screamed in pleasure when they parted, “Fuck me. Fuck me till I’m pregnant… please… father…” 

How devilish his lover could be, he chuckled as he gently bit his neck, “Everything for you…” There was no way he could deny his Jin of anything. 

Well… maybe the kisses he longed for. He could feel that he was already getting closer, he wanted to watch Jin’s expression peak in pleasure as he orgasmed. No matter how hard his eyes pleaded to him for another kiss, he denied him of it. 

There was enough time to kiss him when they were basking in the afterglow of their love, but for now he wanted to watch his love unwind. 

“F-Father…” 

It was an off feeling, as if something came undone inside him. Jin whined and whimpered, he felt his walls pulsate around Shimura’s cock. He felt the pressure of something being released deep inside him. There was so much coming out. It was so warm. Only when his cock was growing softer he pulled out, Jin clung to his uncle, his head buried in his chest. 

His body was shaking. Was he crying? 

“I’m… so happy…”, he pulled the older man into a deep kiss. Now was the start of their forever, the rest of their lives that they would live in honesty.

Together.


End file.
